


Glad That We Left It Clear

by NatyHunter



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Feet kink, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyHunter/pseuds/NatyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad That We Left It Clear

"Stop"

And indeed everything stopped for Thor's disappointment.

"Stop it right now" Loki said. "Don't even try it. Never."

"Do what?" Now Thor was just confused.

"That thing, with your feet. Never do that ever again.

"What? Why?"

"Why? Seriously Thor, why?" Loki breathed out with a really unsettling tone. "First of all they are feet"

"And I do took baths" Thor is being totally ignored while Loki keep doing these disgusted faces.

"I know there's people who like..." Loki for some reason thought that being as far possible of Thor(like the other side of their room) was good enough to prove his point."There's even porn with these kind of stuff and... but you aren't going to put your smelly feet anywhere close of my cock because... "

"Alright, alright?" Thor said not so sure. Loki really could shortened his 'this no' discuss. Thor wanted to make out with him.

As if reading his mind Loki finished his talking with:  
"I'm glad that we left it clear" then kissed Thor "Where we stopped?"


End file.
